


Imagine being kidnapped and bred by a stranger

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fpreg, Impregnation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You’re on your way home from work. It’s getting dark out already, your boss has asked you to stay late to work on a new project. The streets are empty and you’re walking alone. You feel slightly nervous being on your own at night. Suddenly you are grabbed by behind and something is pressed against your face. You black out.





	Imagine being kidnapped and bred by a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/141980778455/imagine-being-kidnapped-and-bred-by-a-stranger

You’re on your way home from work. It’s getting dark out already, your boss has asked you to stay late to work on a new project. The streets are empty and you’re walking alone. You feel slightly nervous being on your own at night. Suddenly you are grabbed by behind and something is pressed against your face. You black out.

You wake up in an unfamiliar room. You are naked and bound to the bed by your arms. A man walks into the room, and you assume he’s the one that grabbed you on the street. He has dark hair and eyes, he’s tall and looks strong. You’re scared, you know you can’t fight him.

“I’m here to breed you,” he says.

“No, please don’t,” you beg. “I’m a virgin.”

“That just makes it better for me,” the man says. “You’re going to be my breeding whore. I’m going to fuck you until you’re big and round with my babies.” You begin to struggle against your ropes as he undressed and walks to the side of your bed. He climbs on top of you and kisses your neck. You shut your eyes. He pushes his cock against your lips.

“Open your eyes, slut,” he growls. You do as you’re told, and you see his cock for the first time. It’s huge. You open your mouth to tell him it won’t fit in your pussy, but he shoves it into your mouth before you can say anything. He rapidly fucks your mouth before pulling it out.

“Are you ready to lose your virginity slut?” He asks you. You shake your head and beg him to stop. He moves down your body and shoves his cock in in one thrust. You scream and begin to cry as he fucks you hard. For 10 minutes it hurts, but starts to feel good. You find yourself unable to contain your moans as he hits a sweet spot deep inside you. He unties your hands and flips you onto your belly, and continued fucking you. Somehow he fucks you deeper, and you can feel his cock hitting your cervix every time. You moan loudly, and surprisingly find yourself nearing an orgasm. He fucks you faster and you cum just as you feel his sperm shooting into your womb. The waves of your orgasm pull his sperm into your womb and you know you’re going to get pregnant. He pulls his cock out of you.

“You liked that, didn’t you slut?” He taunts. You just nod, dazed.

9 months later you’re swollen and ready to give birth to his child. He never let you go, and promises that you’ll never be free. Secretly you love this, and are looking forward to your new life as a breeder.


End file.
